


Bite Me

by Iridescence_x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescence_x/pseuds/Iridescence_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Lily are playing hard to get, so Sirius and James come up with a plan to make them jealous… Do we seriously think this isn't going to backfire? Well, at least it's not all bad…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s official Jamesy. I’m a genius!” 

James lifted his head from the Quidditch book he was reading to look at his best friend’s excited grin. “Oh yeah? Why’s that?”

“I figured out the perfect way to get Remus and Evans to want us!”

James groaned. When it came to planning pranks together, Sirius was extremely intelligent, a trait he often hid or simply didn’t bother to utilise. Together they made an excellent team, both with their own strengths that covered the others weaknesses and they knew how to use this to their advantage. However, the young Black had come up with plans like this before, in misguided attempts to peak Remus’ interest, and to get Lily Evans to finally say ‘yes’ to James, and they had all backfired. Sometimes with horrendous consequences. There had been that incident in third year… No, it didn’t even bear thinking about. So it really was perfectly understandable that he was quite apprehensive about Sirius’ plan, but, like always, he would willingly hear him out. His eyes narrowed at his friend as Sirius flopped down on the bed beside him and stretched out languorously beside him, his incessant smirk sprawled across his face. “Go on then.”

Sirius’ smirk seemed to widen even further, if that was at all possible. “Simple really,” he replied, looking entirely too pleased with himself. “We make them jealous.”

‘Simple, my arse,’ James thought, before voicing the rest of his considerations out loud. “Am I hell going out with another girl and you’ve dated practically most of the girls in our year at some point anyway, never mind the occasional guy you’ve screwed, so why the fuck would Moony get jealous now if he hasn’t before?” 

His body froze and his heart stopped for a moment as Sirius proceeded to roll off of the bed in front of him and rise up on one knee, clasping one of James’ hands in his.

‘Oh, no,’ James thought. ‘No. Nononono. No way in hell.’

“James Potter…”

‘Don’t you bloody dare.’

“Would you do me the honour…”

‘Don’t even bloody think about it!’

“…of becoming my boyfriend?”

“You stupid bastard.”

“I’m not hearing a ‘no’…” teased Sirius.

“No, Pads! It’s a stupid idea! Why the hell would that work? Find something else or forget it!”

“But Prongs, it’s brilliant!” Sirius whined. “Look, this way you’re not involving some random chick and for me, well, you’re my friend. We’ve got history. I couldn’t treat you like those girls, just chucking you once I’m bored and avoid you like I usually do with folk, right? It’d be as if I was being serious. He’d have to take notice! They both would!”

This was a stupid idea. A seriously fucking stupid idea. James knew it. It was all going to blow up in their faces, as usual.

‘Oh, what the hell?’ he found himself thinking. “Fine, I’m in. But am I fuck being the bottom.”

~*~

The fire was really nice, Sirius thought. He was warm and cosy, totally relaxed and positively melting into the comfy armchair he was lounging on. Or at least, he was, until the idiot Prongs had chucked an exploding snap card at him, singing his fringe and eyebrows.

“POTTER!” The howl of anger erupted across the thankfully empty common room as Sirius launched himself at the offending party, tackling him into the couch, both boys wrestling and struggling to gain the upper hand.

Sirius was straddling James’ lap and had his arms pinned above his head as the portrait suddenly swung open and Alice Fortescue clambered in, followed closely by Remus Lupin and Lily Evans, who were deep in conversation about one of their classes.

Quickly taking advantage of the situation, Sirius leaned over and pressed his lips firmly to James’ ones. James gave a muffled shout of surprise and tried to shove Sirius off of him, only succeeding in deepening the kiss and causing the other three Gryffindors to freeze in place across the room as all they could essentially see was the two boys in a passionate lip-lock, rutting and gyrating against one another in a frenzy before finally separating for air, both panting heavily.

A self-satisfied smirk made his way across Sirius’ features as he separated himself from James and turned to swagger up to the boy’s dorms. His throat was slightly hoarse and his voice came out huskier than intended when he bid his ‘boyfriend’ good night. He then turned to say good night to their audience and headed up to bed grinning like a madman, effectively leaving James to deal with their confused housemates. They had definitely made an impression.

Sirius also hadn’t missed the fleeting flash of anger that surged across Remus’ face before he had managed to cover it up. ‘Oh, yeah. This is going to be a lot of fun.’

~*~

“Okay guys, this is just weird. There is no possible way that their relationship can be healthy! James isn’t even gay; he was still asking me out daily until last week!”

It had been five days since the news of James Potter and Sirius Black’s relationship had hit the school’s gossip network and had spread like wildfire. The entire school was in a state of astonishment and bewilderment, but the ones closest to the boys were the most stupefied. 

“It’s just ridiculous!” Lily continued. “There’s something seriously wrong with this situation – just look at them!”

The potions class had been split into pairs, James and Sirius separated from the others on the other side of the classroom as punishment for sassing Professor Slughorn (again). As Lily, Remus, Alice and a few other of their friends watched, James returned to his table with an armful of potions ingredients, some of which Lily was sure were completely unnecessary for the potion they were supposed to be making, grabbing Sirius’ ass on his way by, causing Sirius to jolt and spill part of their potion across the table before growling at James and chucking newt spleens at him.

“What kind of romance is that supposed to be?” cried Lily, throwing her hands in the air.

“I don’t know Lily. It does look like they really like each other,” sighed Remus.

The two boys in question were currently standing side-by-side pressed together, their heads bent in close, looking for all the world, a couple in love. Unknown to their classmates however, the boys were currently in a deep whispered discussion about all the nefarious ways they could use the extra potions ingredients James had snaffled, interspersed with increasing unpleasant insults being hissed back and forth between them, forced sickening smiles on their faces all the while.

~*~

A few weeks passed in much the same manner and, save for a few of the girls (and a few guys) Sirius used to fool around with who now held a seemingly personal vendetta against James, the student body and teachers were slowly but surely becoming used to the couple’s strange dynamic. They would take the opportunity between classes to steal kisses in the corridor, which were always forceful, teeth clashing and usually ended in one or both boys being bitten. They would feel each other up in public, especially when they knew Remus or Lily were looking, squeezing much too hard and usually resulting in being hit over the head once in private. They would retire from the common room to their dorm early, recommending that Peter and Remus not come up for a while, then taking the opportunity to plan pranks and talk about the progress they were making with their plan.

Although, they did have a habit of shocking the hell out of everyone from time to time. There was one particular incident in the Gryffindor common room after a particularly stressful day for both boys and they were involved in a full blown argument, which everyone was resolutely ignoring, until…

“Well at least I don’t take it up the arse!” James regretted the words the second they had left his mouth.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” growled Sirius.

“Shit, Padsy…”

“Nah,” Sirius snarled over him viciously. “But giving it in the arse gets you off right? And you do so love to suck my cock. We’d probably never even get round to the actual fucking if you had your way. Aww, Jamesy, you don’t have to leave your mouth hanging open like that! If you want me to put my cock in it, all you have to do is ask, you little bitch. But you know what? I’m not in the mood. Go fuck yourself.” Sirius turned on his heel and stormed up to the dorm in anger, leaving James in the common room with everyone staring at him with wide eyes and judging him.

But their fights never lasted long. Sooner or later, they decided the plan was more important than their anger at each other and so let it out in the little ways, forcing kisses, pinching, standing on each other’s feet when no one was looking, yanking each other’s hair while they kissed… You know, perfectly healthy relationship stuff!

~*~

“I’m telling you, mate – we’re so close to victory I can taste it!”

“I’m not so sure,” James reasoned. “I mean, have you noticed how much time Moony and Evans are spending together recently? They’re together pretty much all the time! Studying, my arse!”

“Jamesy, Jamesy, Jamesy. This is a good thing, see?”

James just gave Sirius a look that clearly said he thought he was an idiot, which to be fair, Sirius admitted he could be, but that wasn’t really the point here.

“They’re jealous. So they’re trying to make us jealous back! The plan’s working, you dolt, we just need to step it up a notch!”

‘Yep, this is definitely going to backfire.’

~*~

“We should do something.” Lily’s musings cut across Remus’ thoughts as he read up on their next transfiguration lesson. “We’ve been far too lax lately. We need to do something. Any ideas?”

Remus sighed; he obviously wasn’t going to get any studying done today. “If you’re talking about trying to make Sirius and James jealous then my opinion is that we should forget it. If you simply mean you’re bored and it’s surprisingly nice out then I suggest we get a group together and head down to the lake with some food.”

~*~

An hour or so later Remus made his way down to the agreed meeting spot, knowing he’d be the last one there as he’d been determined to get as least some studying done before goofing off the rest of the Saturday. As his group of friends came into view, his gaze immediately landed on Sirius. By this point Sirius was already topless, but, unfortunately for Remus, was also wrapped around the equally bare torso of James, tweaking his nipples (painfully, I might add, but James was determined to make a good show of enjoying himself). James groaned and threw a laughing Sirius off and throwing him a glare, but everyone thought it was just because he was getting turned on.

“Hey Remus,” Peter squeaked as Remus dropped down between Sirius and Lily, forcing a smile to his face. 

Lily had really worked her magic here. The four marauders were there, along with three other boys in Gryffindor in their year they spoke to. Lily, of course, was there, with Alice and another three girls she was friendly with. Sirius had actually dated two of them.

There were mixed sentiments among the group to James and Sirius’ antics. The boys seemed annoyed or disgusted while the girls loved it, cooing and giggling over them. They all seemed to get so soppy when it came to romance. It was sickening, really.

Lily had also managed to procure quite a spread of food; Remus would have to ask where it all came from later.

The day went on; the food eaten, juice drunk and it merely seemed to be getting hotter and hotter. All of the boys were topless now, even Peter who was quite self-conscious over his chubbiness. Sirius and James had gone so far as to strip down to their boxers and jumped into the lake, wrestling as the other boys joined them and attempted to coax the girls into the cool, refreshing water.

Lily and Alice finally relented, taking off their t-shirts to reveal bikini tops underneath. They took off their socks and shoes and Lily rolled her light capris up until they were shorts, while Alice already wore a skirt.

James and Sirius were having a great time. Remus and Lily hadn’t been able to keep their eyes off them all day. This was such a win for them, and it hadn’t even been their idea!

A startled yelp escaped Sirius’ mouth as he was tackled underwater by James, but he began to quickly panic when their limbs became tangled and he couldn’t reach the surface. Suddenly, there was a strong hand on his shoulder and a second later he could breathe again as Remus hauled him out from under the water and against his large warm chest. Still spluttering and gasping, he nodded his thanks to Moony and gratefully accepted his help back over to the edge to catch his breath. He made his way over to his clothes as Remus went back into the water and sat down, surreptitiously pulling out his wand, silently deliberating over what hex he was going to use on James. Twirling his wand he thought to himself ‘can’t be anything too bad, or obvious. Besides, I got Moony to hug me… So, something subtle…’ Then the idea hit him. Peter was sitting right at the edge, with a pie of some sort in his grubby little hands. If Sirius timed it right, he could jinx James to fall over and land with his face in Peter’s pie. Petty? Yes, but still amusing. He just had to get the timing right, aaand… there.

The jinx hit James just as he was turning away from Peter, causing his legs to buckle beneath him, his body stumbling forwards. Lily was beside him and spun to help catch him but he missed her outstretched hand and instead tried to grab her shoulder. But he missed his mark completely, instead only succeeding in catching the strap of her bikini top in his grasp and he continued falling, ripping it from her body and leaving her standing there topless.

For a moment everyone froze in place, the only movement being James as he hit the water and went under for a moment before resurfacing, gasping, not realising what he had done. The first thing he noticed when he had gotten his bearings back was the look of unadulterated horror on Sirius’ face as he stared at James and something slightly to James’ left. He followed Sirius’ line of sight to Lily’s legs, then up her body until he saw her arms wrapped across her bare chest. ‘Well, shit.’

The next thing he saw was one of Lily’s hands swinging out before her palm connected with the side of his face.


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s all your fault, you arsehole!” James yelled at Sirius. “It’s been a week and she still won’t stop glaring at me! Fix it you tosser!” James’ face was covered in pustules. It had become apparent over the past week that Lily was not only proficient with her curses; she was extremely inventive as well. Poor James was at his wits end.

“Yeah, yeah, calm down,” Sirius replied lazily. “I’ll talk to her for you, okay? Buuut, there’s no way I’m telling her it was me; I do not fancy your boils. Besides, I’m way too handsome to be hexed,” Sirius grinned devilishly.

As well as Lily’s hexes, this particular argument had surfaced between the boys a few times in the past week. Sirius was against admitting he was to blame for a few reasons, not only because he didn’t want to be cursed, but admitting hexing James would look questionable to those who were already suspicious of their supposed relationship, namely Remus and Lily. The two bookworms were far too perceptive for their own good as it was. As Lily had been blatantly avoiding anything to do with James since the incident, Remus had been with the boys most of the time and had easily picked up on the strain between them, asking too many questions that fell to close to the mark for comfort.

James scoffed at his friend and stormed up to their bedroom, hoping to catch five minutes to himself without his every move being watched and analysed by the nosy bastards in the common room, hopefully before he ended up thumping Sirius. It was harder being Sirius’ boyfriend than he had thought. There were always so many eyes scrutinising the boys and Sirius was just too bloody indifferent to all the attention, considering this whole stupid idea had been his to start with. James needed to fix it, and fast.

Slowly but surely, an idea began to take root in his skull. A love potion would surely fix Sirius’ flippant attitude… as well as utterly embarrass him. Sure, Sirius might kill him when it wore off, but it would be so funny while it lasted that it would be worth it. He might even be able to convince Sirius to apologise to Lily for him. It would be a chance to punish Sirius for his shit and fix their currently deteriorating scheme. He’d be killing two birds with one stone!

Yep, this was a good idea. However, there were still a few kinks he needed to work out first. Namely, where was he going to find a love spell strong enough? The ones that were generally available were all a bunch of crap and even some of the ones that were harder to get a hold of weren’t powerful enough… But… There were old spell and potions books in the library’s Restricted Section, weren’t there? He had the cloak and the map… Plus, the marauders had figured out how to disable the Restricted Section wards and sneak stuff out ages ago. Okay, so that had mostly been Remus who worked it out, but still, James wasn’t above taking some of the credit. It would be so easy. He could go that night once the Prefects had finished their rounds and be back in time to get a few hours’ sleep.

With the plan now planted firmly in his mind, James checked the time only to realise he had daydreamed his way through half of his Charms class. ‘Oh well, no point going now,’ he thought, before flopping back onto his bed for a nap. ‘Better grab some shut eye if I’ll be up late.’

~*~

Four am in the morning and James had eventually successfully made it back to his dorm undetected, an old book tucked under his arm. It had taken over two and a half hours of searching through the Restricted Section for him to find something that would work and he had finally lucked out and come across an illegal love potion. Granted, it would take a few weeks to brew, but it should be virtually indiscernible when mixed with a drink. Sirius was so going to pay for everything.

~*~

The next two weeks didn’t pass easily for any of them, with the only good thing coming about when Sirius finally talked to Lily, of course not admitting his guilt, but he did get her to mostly forgive James and start speaking to them all again. Tensions still ran high between James and Sirius though, as they seemed to constantly clash as Remus and Lily were becoming closer and closer again and the boys were being gently but firmly pushed away, causing them to take out their frustrations on one another. Even Peter had begun avoiding James, and the boy practically worshipped him. The boys had even come to blows once or twice, luckily always in private, but during one public spat, Sirius had completely blown up at James and ‘dumped’ him in front of a large group of their classmates. It had taken James a while to calm him down, but they were back ‘together’ by the next day, much to the apprehension of their friends.

~*~

Two weeks, three days and eight hours after James arrived back in his dorm with the dangerous book, the potion was ready for its finishing touches. James was shattered, most of the hard work for this potion came close to the end and he had been up for nearly forty-eight hours working on it, even skipping most of his classes that day.

In his worn-out state, his gaze was slightly fuzzy and unfocused and his brain sluggish. Sluggish enough to not register that the clematis root was supposed to be added to the potion before the chopped arugula leaf, not after. The concluding part of the potion was to mix in some of the targets’ DNA, rendering the potion… Well, not harmless, but simply ineffective to anyone else who might consume it. It would merely make them vomit a bit.

~*~

It was another four days before James had the chance to use the potion on Sirius. Remus was spending his Saturday in the library tutoring Peter, who was falling behind in most, if not all, of his classes. Sirius had originally wanted to spend his free day down practicing at the Quidditch pitch, but James had managed to convince to stay up in the room with him, specifically by bribing him with a bottle of rum that James had managed to smuggle into the castle through one of the secret passageways. 

The conversation between the two was tense but as the rum flowed, they began to relax, James waiting for the opportune moment when Sirius was distracted enough for James to slip the love potion into his drink. Eventually, his moment came when Sirius left to go to the bathroom, leaving James enough time to top up their drinks and empty the potion into Sirius’. He was feeling really good about his plan as Sirius returned and the two boys didn’t waste much time in finishing their drinks, nicely buzzed but not yet drunk. James didn’t intend on drinking anymore; he didn’t want to waste the opportunity to cart a love-sick Sirius around the castle and humiliate him by being drunk. 

It became obvious quickly that the potion was having some sort of effect on Sirius, subtle as it was at first. His body temperature began to rise and he began sweating, his mouth becoming dry. His groin became tingly, but not uncomfortably so. In fact, he felt pretty damn good to begin with. Soon however, his temperature had reached uncomfortable levels and he eventually stripped off his shirt, baring his chest and abs, toned from his time spent on the Quidditch pitch and off. Slowly, his breathing became deeper and soon he was panting softly. His eyes unfocused slightly and, half an hour after ingesting the potion, the effects seemed to peak, leaving Sirius sweaty and rock hard with what little inhibitions he generally had lowered even further as he groaned and complained about being too horny for his own good. He was so hard that it bloody hurt.

“I blame you, y’know,” slurred Sirius abruptly. James jumped, looking guilty and slightly uncomfortable as Sirius continued, believing for an instant that Sirius knew that he had been drugged. “Haven’t been laid in so long seein’ as I’m your boyfriend,” he sneered.

“This was your idea,” James retorted, relieved that Sirius was oblivious to his plan. He began planning to get ready to go for their walk soon, deliberating on where he would take Sirius first. He just had to wait till this bit passed and the potion made Sirius all lovey-dovey, rather than horny as hell. Come to think of it, he didn’t even think this was supposed to happen in the first place. ‘…Shit.’

“Ye’, but ahm supposed to be screwin’ Remus by now, you cock.”

James frowned at the sluggish way Sirius was speaking and was about to snap at him with a snarky retort when Sirius’ face rapidly contorted in pain and his whole body writhed, severe muscle cramps spreading from his cock across his abdomen and all the way down his legs, leaving him shaking like a leaf.

“Shit, Padfoot!”

“Fuck it hurts!” Sirius bit out. The pain was mounting and crashing over him in waves, clearing the fuzziness from his brain and hurtling him back into sharp reality. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes and he squeezed them shut, forcing the tears back.

James was in a serious panic. ‘This isn’t supposed to fucking happen!” He knew he was screwed; they both were. He couldn’t go to Madam Pomfrey for help unless as a last resort. Not only was the potion in a book from the Restricted Section that he stole, but it was also highly illegal. Sirius wouldn’t manage to avoid punishment for this either; no one would believe it was James alone who brewed it; no one wouldn’t believe that Sirius wasn’t in on it. They would think that the boys were trying to develop it for use; it wouldn’t be the first time. It wouldn’t be the first time that the boys ended up in the Hospital Wing after testing out new pranks and tricks on one another either. It was up to James, and James alone to try and fix this, any way possible.

The tears that had previously been held in place by sheer willpower began to flow freely down Sirius’ face and the image hit James like he had been smashed in the gut. This was his fault. He fucked up and now Sirius was paying for it. Forget Madam Pomfrey, he had gotten Sirius into this, he would damn well get him out. He was his best fucking friend. And maybe Sirius would be able to forgive him. Maybe.

“Shitshitshitshitshit, Pads, I’m so fucking sorry. Where’s it hurt most?”

“My fucking cock… feels like it burning off. Nnngh!” Sirius whimpered.

A flash of aversion flit through James’ mind before he stamped it out - he didn’t fancy Sirius, but they wouldn’t be in this ludicrous mess if not for his own reckless actions. He had to help Sirius, he owed him at least that much.

A new surge of agony washed over Sirius and he didn’t even notice that James had undone the buttons on Sirius’ trousers and slid them down over his hips until his cock sprang free and the heat inside him clashed almost violently with the cool air, liquid fire running under his skin. James didn’t even give Sirius time to be shocked or confused before he wrapped one of his warm hands around the swollen, aching length of him, giving a few experimental strokes.

James swallowed in slight apprehension as a tortured moan escaped from Sirius lips. His eyes were on the exposed chest of the boy before him, desperate to neither look at his cock nor make eye contact with him. The glimpse he had caught of Sirius’ dick when he released him was enough; he was far too engorged and inflamed, pulsing under his hand.

Sirius couldn’t halt the lewd noises falling from his mouth as his friend gave him a hand job. The relief from the bitter agony was immediate, but it wasn’t enough, he needed more. 

“Please Prongs…” Sirius was far too gone to realise he had begun to beg and certainly too far gone to muster up any semblance of care. “Please, please, pleasepleaseplease…”

James’ gut hitched as he felt himself harden under his trousers. ‘What the hell? I can’t possibly be turned on by this!”

“Please Jamesy!”

In response to his friend’s incessant begging, James began jerking Sirius harder and faster, drawing wheedling pleasured sounds from Sirius’ mouth, but it still wasn’t enough. He knew exactly know what Sirius wanted, what would help the most, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He couldn’t. He wasn’t gay! He only liked girls! But he… he did this to Sirius. To his best friend, who would do anything at all to help him. ‘Damn it all!”

A loud cry escaped Sirius and his spine bowed as James’ mouth closed around his cock and took a deep pull. Sirius’ mind was flying, unable to focus on anything but the sensations from his cock, travelling throughout his entire body.

This was easily the strangest and most fucked up thing James had ever done, and he had done some pretty fucked up things in his time – usually goaded on by or with Sirius by his side! Sirius was lying back on the floor, lustful sobs escaping his lips, his hips desperately trying to snap upwards into James’ hot mouth while James kept his hands on his hips pressing him down. Considering this was James’ first time giving a blow job he was doing pretty well, if Sirius’ reactions were anything to go by. He took Sirius deep into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down as he sealed his mouth around the shaft, tongue lapping the underside as his lips made lewd slurping noises.

James was completely and utterly at war with himself. His brain was telling him to get away, that what he was doing was wrong and bad and sick but his body was utterly lost in it. His trousers were tented over his hard cock and before he even realised it, one of his hands had left Sirius’ hips to relieve the mounting pressure, rubbing himself through the fabric, too embarrassed and quite frankly scared to take it out and masturbate properly while sucking Sirius.

It wasn’t much longer before Sirius’ breath was coming in plainly audible gasps and pants and ‘please’s, along with a rather inventive assortment of swear words. His hips snapped forcefully up into James’ mouth, who had given up resisting and was just letting Sirius have his way with his mouth.

“OhbloodyshitfuckcuntbitchshitfuckfuckFUUUUCK!”

James sealed his mouth tightly around the cock in his mouth as Sirius thrust as deep as he could and sucked hard, quickly swallowing down Sirius’ release deep in his throat.

When Sirius had regained control of his body the two boys pushed away from one another, James forcing himself into a sitting position while Sirius lay sprawled on the ground. Nearly all of the pain Sirius had been feeling was gone, but now James was in pain instead – his throat ached and was all scratchy. Sirius had not been gentle.

The silence between the two boys stretched on and when Sirius had finally mustered the courage to turn to his friend James was staring at a single spot on the floor, refusing to remove his gaze and… judging from his fidgeting there was something wrong with him. It only took Sirius another second or two to clock that James was now erect and was surreptitiously trying to palm himself through his jeans.

Before Sirius even knew what he was doing, he had crawled across the space and, lifting James’ hand from his crotch, replaced it with his own. ‘Don’t think. Think and you’ll panic. Don’t think…’ Sirius’ hands came up to James chest and firmly pushed him down before lowering his face to his groin.

For a second, James was too frozen to respond, but he quickly grabbed Sirius’ arms and began babbling the daftest excuses before Sirius silenced him.

“Shut up.”

The order was clear and as Sirius fumbled with James’ buttons, James whimpered and continued to protest, albeit weakly and feebly. For some odd, inexplicable reason, he wanted this and as Sirius’ mouth came down on him, all resistance fell from him and his hands lifted to entwine themselves in Sirius’ dark, shaggy hair, whimpers escaping his sore mouth.

~*~

Sirius was seriously confused. Everything was slightly fuzzy and yet he remembered all that had occurred with amazing clarity. James had sucked him off. James, the straight James, had sucked him off. And then he had went and returned the favour! What the fuck?

“I’m sorry.” A small voice interrupted Sirius’ roundabout thoughts. “I never meant… it was just a stupid prank… It… I’m sorry…”

“What d’you mean, prank?” Sirius voice came out a tad harsher than he had intended and James flinched marginally at the tone.

James was terrified. He’d seriously fucked up and now he might lose his best friend because of it. But lying to Sirius would be worse, that he knew. But it still felt like there was some great hole gnawing away at his gut.

~*~

When James had finished explaining everything, Sirius was livid, but, not for the reasons you’d think. In fact, Sirius really had no idea why he was so angry. After all, he understood where James was coming from. Hell, they’d spiked each other for pranks plenty of times and sometimes it just went wrong. It happened. He was pissed at James, yeah, but he didn’t blame him. He shouldn’t be this angry, it was totally irrational! Whatever the reason was, it was too much for Sirius to take it all in at that moment and he ultimately went to wash his face before storming from their dorm room, slamming the door behind him.

~*~

James lay in bed late that night, trying to forget the events that had occurred earlier that day on the floor not too far from his bed, but it was simply too difficult. Sirius still hadn’t returned and James was worried for him, but refused to acknowledge the sick feeling in his stomach that Sirius may be spending the night in someone else’s bed, whether girl or guy, sinking into them in an attempt to remove James’ taint from his body.

It was a long time before James eventually fell into a fitful sleep, flooded with extraordinarily vivid dreams of Sirius and he together in a variety of intimate positions, most of them extremely racy. When he finally woke in the morning, it was covered in sweat with Sirius’ name on his lips and his sheets wet and sticky.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks were tense for the boys. They tried to keep up with their relationship charade but it was apparent to everyone that Sirius was seriously pissed at James. The only things more apparent were James’ guilt and repentance, leaving almost the whole school wondering exactly what James had done that had fucked things up so badly. On the positive side, their ‘fight’ had served to convince even more of those more sceptical individuals of their intimate relationship.

It hadn’t been easy or quick, but finally after a few weeks the relationship between James and Sirius no longer seemed strained and Sirius finally seemed to have forgiven him. As if to prove their reconciliation, their ‘romantic’ interactions had even fully reverted back to their natural, volatile state.

James had fought long and hard for Sirius’ forgiveness but now that he had it, his guilt began to creep in and grow once again. How could he look his best friend in the eye when he still dreamt about him practically every night? When he couldn’t stop himself from watching Sirius out of the corner of his eye and taking every opportunity to touch him?

Unknown to James, Sirius wasn’t faring much better. He had never known his dreams to be so intense and it took almost every ounce of will he possessed to keep his gaze away from James and failing miserably, especially when they were both in the group showers after Quidditch practice. This was so unbelievably confusing, after all he still liked Remus, still wanted him, and James was his mate, his best mate, practically his brother. So why was he so conflicted?

It wasn’t as if James didn’t still fancy Lily either. But now he just didn’t know if he was straight or bi or what. He didn’t know if he liked other guys too or if Sirius was just a special case. Or maybe he didn’t actually even like Sirius like that, but he was still shocked and confused over their encounter and suddenly liking Sirius was the only way he could justify it to himself. He honestly didn’t know which scenario he thought was worse.

~*~

It was quiet in the dorm and Sirius was revelling in the blessed rare silence. Sure, he loved chaos and being around people but a little time to himself every once in a while wasn’t a bad thing. His friends were all off doing their own things. James was at the Quidditch pitch practicing with… someone, Sirius didn’t catch their name. He had been invited to go along with them but he really couldn’t be bothered. Peter was beginning to fall behind in one of his classes so Remus was currently tutoring him in the library. But Sirius didn’t want to think about studying, it was so boring. In fact, he was beginning to regret rejecting James’ offer to play Quidditch… James in his Quidditch uniform… James all hot and sweaty from exertion… James in the showers after practice naked with water cascading down his toned pectorals and abdomen…

It wasn’t long before Sirius felt himself harden and he threw his head back into the pillows and groaned. Another boner from thinking about James. Just great. He stretched out in his bed and began stroking himself, desperately trying to think of anything but James and failing ridiculously. Not even thoughts of Remus could dislodge the image he had of James on his knees sucking Sirius’ cock like a little slut from his mind.

~*~

James came storming along the corridor in a temper. His stupid practice partner had been an idiot and smacked by a Bludger, sending him to the Hospital Wing. That wasn’t what had pissed James off so much though, it was that they were now down a player in their next match against Slytherin, and their reserve was nowhere near as good a player!

He stormed into the Gryffindor Common Room and up the stairs to his dorm, intending to burst inside and rant about inadequate, stupid teammates to Sirius, who would nod and agree and then they would plot a prank together as retaliation against the poor Chaser who had dared to get himself injured.

It wasn’t until his hand was actually grasping the door knob that James heard the panting and moaning coming from within the room. Initially he panicked, thinking that Sirius must have someone in with him and their ruse was finally over. He was just turning away from the door to leave when he heard something that froze him solid and made his heart leap into his throat. Sirius had moaned his name! As he stood stock still, his brain began to kick back into gear. No, he must have imagined it. There was no way in hell that Sirius was jacking off while thinking about James.

But just in case… James held his breath and pressed his ear tightly against the door, feeling the blood flow south as he listened. And there it was again! There was no mistaking it this time and he felt himself harden fully as Sirius moaned his name. Drawing a deep breath into his chest, James rested his hand on the handle and pushed the dorm door open.

~*~

Sirius eyes were shut and his head thrown back into the pillows, thrusting forcefully into his hand. It took his hazy mind a second to register the sound of the door opening and he wrenched open his eyes to be greeted by the shocked face of his best friend. His mind immediately leapt into panic mode and he shoved himself up, desperately stuffing his mostly still erect cock back into his trousers, managing to catch himself in the zip in his haste. 

James fought to bring his face to a mask of calm and slowly walked over to a panicking Sirius who was babbling excuses incoherently, noticing Sirius’ flinch and yelp as he caught himself in the zip. Reaching the foot of Sirius’ bed, James climbed on and crawled his way up to Sirius who was watching him, breathless with wide eyes.

“I heard you, y’know? You said my name. Twice.”

Sirius began spluttering and the panic in his eyes was almost palpable. “N… No way! You must be imagining things!” His denials rang hollowly through the room. 

James honestly had no idea how he was managing to remain so calm. Maybe it was the sight of Sirius freaking out or whatever, but everything felt so surreal in that moment. Maybe that was why he acted as he did next.

“That’s a shame, Siri. But I suppose, if you weren’t jackin’ off to me, then you wouldn’t want me to help with your, uh, problem, would you?”

The breath all left Sirius in a rush, rendering him speechless. However, James wasn’t letting him off that easily. James’ hand stretched out and undone Sirius’ trousers again. Due to the shock and pain, Sirius was mostly flaccid again by now and James was able to easily take Sirius’ whole cock into his mouth and suck.

Sirius hardened again swiftly and James was soon sucking him violently causing Sirius to bury his hands in James’ hair. It was only a few moments before James was letting out all his aggression on Sirius. How dare he piss James off so much? How dare he make him horny over a guy? How dare he give him wet dreams like a stupid kid again? He poured all of his frustration into his blowjob and soon Sirius had collapsed backwards, his hips desperately trying to snap upwards into James’ hot mouth, but unable to as they were held down forcefully, James’ nails digging into his skin. It wasn’t long before Sirius was chanting James’ name like a prayer, finally culminating in a roar as his seed shot into James’ greedy mouth which continued to work over him till he was well and truly spent.

It took both boys a few minutes to recover and for their brains to catch up and once they had, James quickly stood, suddenly filled with desperation to run as far away from there as possible and put off facing Sirius. However, Sirius wasn’t willing to give him that chance. James only got a few steps away from the bed when a hand seized his shoulder and jerked him back, slamming him against one of the bed posts.

Sirius stepped in front of James with a determined look on his face and leaning forward, palmed his erection through his trousers before allowing his legs to buckle and sinking to his knees, looking up at James through his bedraggled hair.

“Go on then, Pads,” James growled throatily.

A cheeky smirk crept onto Sirius’ face before he licked his way down James’ cock and sucked it deep into his mouth, pulling up and down slowly, teasingly, never taking his eyes off James’. This was a challenge between them, and this was something James knew how to do. All he needed to do was hold out, stay calm. If he broke first and begged, then he lost. But if Sirius lost patience first and stopped teasing, then he lost.

James’ cock was covered in Sirius’ saliva and Sirius licked his way over and around the head, occasionally nipping at it or blowing cold air onto it, drawing groans from James. It was obvious James was beginning to get restless and when he started playing with James’ balls, he knew he’d have James as pliable as putty soon enough.

A broken gasp left James’ mouth as Sirius stroked along his perineum and simultaneously slid the tip of his tongue across the slit on James’ cock and along the underside. James was desperate and… fine. He lost. He needed this like he needed air to breathe. He grabbed Sirius’ head and thrust deeply into his mouth, managing to let his friend breathe after a few thrusts and reaching his peak far too early after all the build-up of sexual tension since the last time this had happened.

James licked his lips as he watched Sirius swallow his cum, tasting his friend on them. He yanked Sirius to his feet and jerked him into a hard, aggressive kiss, their bodies pressed together as tightly as possible, tasting their own cum in each other’s mouths. Finally they had to come up for air and they stepped apart from one another panting slightly.

“What the bloody hell was all that, Prongs?”

James just shrugged, pulling a nonchalant expression on to his face. “Nothing really. You were jackin’ off and I was horny too.”

A thoughtful look came over Sirius face before he grinned. He had a proposal for James. They were in this fake relationship together, which meant neither of them could get off with anyone else or their cover would be blown. So why not help each other out then? That way they’re both happy!

James thought about it for a minute. On one hand, he knew accepting would only make him even more confused. On the other, Sirius gave really fucking good blowjobs.

“Alright Padsy. But just don’t forget our actual targets.”

“Psh. Remus and Lily, I won’t forget! Just make sure you don’t fall in love with me, eh Jamesie?” Sirius laughed playfully.

The scary thing was that James was afraid that that might just happen.


	4. Chapter 4

The dorm was quiet. Or at least it should have been. Remus was studying in the library with Lily and poor Peter was serving detention for a prank by Sirius and James that he hadn’t actually been involved in; he was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time and, known to be a Marauder, was ‘caught in the act’. James and Sirius had promised Remus that they would spend the night finishing the last of their homework; however Transfiguration was the last thing on their minds.

Once again James had his back pressed against one of his bed posts with Sirius on his knees before him. It had quickly become James’ favourite way to receive head, giving him the control he needed while knowing Sirius craved it too. Both males were starkers and completely fearless of being caught – in fact, the thrill that the possibility existed that they could be caught in such a position, well it was definitely a turn on. 

James was standing legs spread and head tilted down with his hands kneading through Sirius’ soft hair to hold it back from his face and hold him in place while James all but fucked his mouth. Groans and gasps fell from James’ mouth as Sirius tried desperately to keep up, his hands gripping James’ thighs for support and to hold himself still, sucking when he could and pressing his tongue along the underside of James’ thrusting cock. A shudder ran through James as he came with a harsh curse and pushed his way as far into Sirius’ mouth as possible, pouring his seed down his throat. 

~*~

A loud whimper came from Sirius as he reached his climax while James attempted to swallow him down before pulling off and smirking up at him.

Messing about had become their usual. Of course, around others they were still as violent as ever, hell; they were still fairly aggressive even when they were alone together. It had become common for the two to take every possible opportunity to be alone together and they took turns giving each other head, even trying out the infamous 69 position once in a while. Giving head was as far as either seemed to be willing to go so far, though both boys had certainly fantasised over the concept a few times. 

~*~

It was a few weeks later that things escalated further. There was a party in the Gryffindor Common Room celebrating a Quidditch match win that had put their house at the top of both Quidditch league and the house leader board and everyone was invited. It was late and pretty much everyone in the room was wasted and the music was pounding. James was off laughing and joking with a few teammates while Peter shadowed him and interjected every so often. Sirius however felt like he’d had too much and luckily managed to ‘commandeer’ one of the more comfortable armchairs from a couple of first years. He fell back onto it and splayed out lazily with a glass of firewhisky in hand and not particularly paying attention to anything going on around him. It was at that moment that the Slytherin girl with whom Sirius had been forced to spend time with when younger in the hope that they would marry and join their houses spotted him sitting alone.

Eva Greengrass sauntered through the crowd to Sirius and seated herself on his lap before quickly grasping his chin and taking advantage of his surprise by kissing him, sure that her feminine wiles would be enough to snap her should-be fiancé out of his ridiculous phase and sway him back to her body and bed which he had been more than glad to warm on numerous occasions before he had begun dating James.

Sirius froze in horror and disbelief rather than the encouragement she mistook it for and her lips slanted and moved across his enthusiastically just as James turned and looked over, eyes connecting with a wide-eyed Sirius, whose world fell apart in his panic.

Sirius shoved Eva roughly to the floor as James stormed his way across the room, his palpable fury creating a path before him. His drink (that he had somehow miraculously not yet spilled) was snatched from his hand and he could only gape in shock as James dumped the contents over the prone form of the offending Slytherin female. His eyes widened as James turned back to him and his mouth opened to utter some form of pathetic excuse before he caught the look in James’ eyes and shut it again, finding himself grabbed by the shoulder and almost literally dragged up to their room where James barked at Remus to get the fuck out before magically locking the door and shoving Sirius to the middle of the room.

“What the fuck, you dick?” yelled Sirius, rubbing his most likely bruised shoulder.

“What the hell was that?” James growled lowly.

“Fuck if I know; she just started kissing me! It’s not like I kissed her back!”

A deep growl left James’ mouth a second before his hands connected with Sirius’ chest and sent him sprawling to the ground. He stalked towards his friend who was gaping up at him, looking far too much like prey and kneeling, shoved Sirius down on his front, pinning his lower back with his knee and straddling him. “You’re mine, understand? Mine.”

“I… what??” Sirius gasped, trying to push himself up while acutely aware of James’ quickly hardening cock pressed against his ass.

James seethed as he held Sirius’ shoulders down and began to grind himself against him. He would show Sirius exactly who he belonged to.

Sirius’ eyes were all but bugging from his skull and his breath began to speed as he realised what James wanted and he could barely move as his clothes were essentially ripped from his body. Sirius was so confused. He was scared, really quite scared, but he wanted it as well. Really wanted it. He felt so wildly out of control but he knew, just intrinsically knew that if he told James to stop and meant it that James would stop. He trusted him. So he let him run his hands roughly up his back.

James grabbed Sirius by the head and yanked it up, forcing two fingers deep into his mouth to suck on. He might have no experience with this sort of thing and he was seriously pissed at Sirius, but when he hurt Sirius he wanted it to be deliberate, because he meant it, not because Sirius wasn’t prepped properly.

A deep groan left Sirius’ chest as one finger was thrust into his tight hole, James’ harsh breathing in his ear. He knew James had never done it with a guy before and that it was going to hurt even if James was careful but… he wanted it to hurt. Needed it to hurt.

A second finger quickly joined the first and began to scissor inside him, burning him. James was frantic, desperately holding himself back and Sirius knew it wouldn’t be long before James was fucking him into the floor and only hoped he’d be stretched by a third finger first.

It seemed that James heard Sirius’ silent plea and thrust a third finger into him, reaching deep, perhaps before Sirius was truly ready for it but only turned on all the more by Sirius’ cries.

It wasn’t long before James reached the limit of his patience, spurred on by Sirius who had begun to thrust back on James’ fingers, frenziedly trying to get them to reach his prostate and wailing his pleasure when James finally crooked his fingers just right and rubbed them against it.

A whimper of displeasure escaped Sirius as James practically yanked his fingers from his body before he gripped Sirius’ hips tightly and jerked him to his knees.

James was panting harshly as he looked down at Sirius who was sweating and shaking slightly beneath him. He fumbled with his trousers and tugged them to his knees before spitting into his hand and rubbing it along his hard shaft. He was too far gone to realise that Sirius probably had lube stashed somewhere and far too impatient to stop and get it regardless and he pressed the head of his cock against Sirius’ entrance and pushed in.

The world virtually went white around him. God, Sirius was so hot and so tight and he really wasn’t sure how long he could last like this but who cared, it was so good and his hips rapidly set a punishing pace into Sirius.

Neither boy could think anywhere close to coherently, utterly oblivious to all but the pure pleasure and heat surging through their frames, a series of groans falling from James’ lips interspersed with the occasional ‘Fuck, Siri, fuck, fuck, Siri!’ while Sirius was unable to even form a coherent word, never mind a sentence, reduced to nothing more than mewls and cries of ecstasy.

True to what he had thought, James didn’t last long before he felt his orgasm begin to build. Lifting one of his hands from their bruising grip on Sirius’ hips, he reached around Sirius’ body and grasped his cock, stroking it jerkily, desperately trying to keep up with his hips.

Sirius was a broken mess beneath James. At some point his arms had given way beneath him and his left cheek was pressed tightly to the floor, torn between using his braced forearms to shove himself back against James as hard as he could or to thrust his cock forward into James’ tight hand.

Sirius was gasping brokenly, his lips forming meaningless garbled sounds and all he could feel was James and suddenly he was coming and he was crying out James’ name and clenching around him and then James was gasping and whimpering as Sirius tightened around him and he followed him over the edge and came deep in Sirius, hips stuttering before stopping completely, pressed flush against Sirius, head falling forward to rest on Sirius’ back while they came back to themselves and relearned to breathe.

A whimper left Sirius as James withdrew and both boys collapsed onto the rug. It was then that reality hit James and he bolted upright into a sitting position, eyes wide. “Oh SHIT. Fuck, Pads, I’m sorry!”

“I’m not,” came the contented reply, slightly muffled by an arm. “That was fuckin’ awesome, Jamie.”

“Awesome? I fucking hurt you mate! You’ve got bloody bruises on his side and everything! Shit, I didn’t even think, it just happened so fast and fuck I’m sorry Padfoot!”

Sirius sighed. Clearly James just wasn’t getting it. He rolled over to glare at his friend. “Don’t ruin it.”

“Ruin… what?”

“It’s too late now, you fucked me and it was fuckin’ epic, so don’t be a pussy now and ruin it, right?”

James’ face relaxed slightly at the reassurance. “You… enjoyed it?”

“Hell yeah I fuckin’ enjoyed it, you dolt. Look at me!”

It was then that James noticed Sirius’ cum and stretched out two fingers and wiped a stripe from Sirius’ chest before sucking them into his mouth and licking it from them, a jolt of excitement rushing through him as he heard Sirius’ breath hitch.

“I’m fuckin’ you next time, Jamie.”

~*~

Screwing became a huge part of their repertoire fairly quickly and they switched who topped depending on their mood. But as much as they enjoyed it while it was happening, when they had a minute to themselves to think about it they were faintly apprehensive. Every time they fucked they wanted more and more of one another, constantly coming up with increasingly ridiculous excuses to be alone. At least no one seemed to doubt their relationship any more since after having a huge public fight over something stupid they had been caught fucking in a cupboard in one of the corridors, Sirius’ legs wrapped around James’ waist, James’ hand jerking his cock between them.

~*~

Honestly, James was surprised that it had taken Lily so long to confront him about everything. After all, he may have toned down the flirting and daft pranks on her, but he was showing off more than usual and it definitely hadn’t escaped her notice that he was still vying for her attention. Especially after one of the girls she was friendly with from Ravenclaw informed her that only recently James had actively ‘discouraged’ at least three different guys from pursuing her. It finally happened one day when James was alone in the library, Sirius in the dorm sleeping off the effects of a prank gone awol.

It took all Lily had to remain calm and not run away as she sat herself next to James. She honestly thought her heart was about to beat out of her chest and she was almost afraid of the answer she would receive but regardless attempted to act as blasé as possible. “So, what, are you like properly gay now? You only screw guys?”

James almost choked on the sweets he was munching. He hadn’t expected her to just come out with it like that and now every sarcastic and witty response he had thought up in advance were totally useless and he couldn’t seem to find any words to answer, unsure even of what exactly he wanted that answer to be.

“I like you better like this, you know? You’re a much better person when you’re not being an arrogant dick to everyone and calling me all those stupid names and distracting me all the time. If you had been like this before, well… I may actually have said yes to you, Potter,” Lily sighed almost wistfully. By now she was certain that she didn’t want to hear James’ answer and needed to leave now before she began to cry in front of him. She had never realised losing James would hurt this much, especially when he hadn’t even really been hers in the first place. Just when exactly had he become so important to her?

James was frozen in shock. That would have been all it took? But how? It was the only way he ever received any of her attention! He was jolted jarringly out of his reverie when Lily suddenly stood and took a step towards the door. Before he even knew what he was doing he had grabbed Lily by the arm and pulled her to him with a quiet “Lily, wait…” before softly pressing his lips to hers.

‘His lips are so soft’ Lily thought, revelling in the feel of them. Then the gravity of the situation hit her and she jerked away quickly, her hand moving swiftly and connecting with James’ cheek with a resounding slap. “What the hell are you doing?” she hissed at him.

“I love you, Lils.”

“You’re with Sirius!”

James paused for a second. “…Not if you don’t want me to be. Siri was a special case, just because we’re so close, but it’s you I love.” There was an unfamiliar ache in James’ chest as the words left him, but he resolutely pushed them aside. He could have Lily. This was what he wanted, what he had always wanted.

Lily was torn. She wanted James for herself but she wasn’t a bad person; she didn’t want to hurt Black, he was her friend. In the end though, her heart won over her guilt; after all, all is fair in love and war. “I want you James.”

The words had barely left her mouth before James was kissing her again, only this time she didn’t push him away.

~*~

“Are you sure I should be here?” Lily asked nervously. She and James were making their way up to the boys’ dorm so James could talk to Sirius. “Maybe I should wait in the Common Room; I don’t want to make things more awkward than they already will be.”

James made a soft soothing sound and rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand. “Don’t worry Lils. Siri will be fine with it, honest.”

It seemed like no time at all before they reached the boys’ room and, not bothering to stop and knock, James opened the door and they entered and instantly stiffened.

A deep lance of pain pierced through James’ chest at the sight while he tried his damnedest to school his expression into one of nonchalance and slight amusement. Seeing as how they hadn’t yet seemed to have been noticed, James cleared his throat.

His skin was burning, on fire and the kiss was so good and so Remus and his hands were bunched in a shirt, pulling and… there was a sudden cough and the lips were gone as Remus lurched back, a strangled sound escaping him as he took in their audience and James and Lily could only watch as he bolted out of the room, more akin to a terrified rabbit than a wolf leaving Sirius sitting alone one his bed topless and pitching a tent in his boxers.

“Oh, fuck.”

“Oh, fuck indeed, Padfoot. Were you cheating on me?” James asked in a teasing lilt, because he was not jealous, fuck. 

Sirius spluttered and hadn’t even managed to form an answering sentence when James finally took pity on him. “Because I cheated on you too, mate; I’m with Evans now.”

“Oh, thank fuck!” Sirius groaned and fell back, pulling his duvet over his erection. “Couldn’t you have bloody told me before I almost had a fuckin’ coronary, you dick?”

“But where would the fun be in that?” asked a grinning James. “Anyway, we’re off. You should go find Moony and tell him you can fuck him now, huh?”

Lily smiled softly as Sirius as she and James left, Sirius’ eyes never leaving James’ back. He could have Remus. Remus kissed him. Remus wanted him. So why was he so fucking jealous?

~*~

The next day was a Hogsmeade trip and things were slightly strained within the group. Peter especially was upset; the whole group had flipped in a weird way. It really didn’t help that by the time breakfast was only halfway through the entire school seemed to have realised the change in the group dynamic and were all gossiping and speculating about it.

The group finally arrived in Hogsmeade and decided to head off separate way. Maybe it would help them relax a bit more. This of course seemed to upset poor Peter further and left him agitated and confused before he finally pottered off after James and Lily, not wanting to be left alone.

As the two groups drew further away from one another, James glanced back over his shoulder to watch Sirius for a moment, an odd feeling of disquiet settling in his stomach. Determinedly trying to push it away, he turned to the front again and slid his arm round Lily’s waist and kissed her softly on the cheek.

It was then that Sirius turned back for one last look before they turned the corner, his stomach convulsing at James’ gentle kiss before forcing himself away, the feeling of inherent wrongness growing with every step he took.

But regardless of any painful and confusing emotions, both boys were staunchly determined to make what they now had work. After all, this was what they wanted. Right?


End file.
